De lícor y otros pecados
by Andrea Montpellier
Summary: La cabeza le pesaba, los odios le retumbaban, y sin embargo estaba feliz, confundida y aturdida pero feliz...quería que esas orbes pecaran, con ella, con quien fuese... El alcohol entorpece, pero y si solo anima?


**Disclaimer:** Bueno es obvio que los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios son de la ultra millonaria rubia inglesia J.K. Rowling, yo solo me divierto moviendoles la vida a mi antojo y poniendolos en situaciones y paradigmas estúpidos y por demás absurdos, asi que queda por demás el pensar que lucro con ellos, vale?. 

**Advertencia: **No me gusta ponerle nombre a los personajes, pero siempre son muy obvias las personalidad e indentidades de los implicados, es una mania que he agarra que me impide manchar la cosas amorfa que tengo por bien llamar FF con nombres ggg, esta raro y un poco(más bien un mucho) irreal, pero adelante LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!!! 

**PD: **A que soy muy enfadosa con esto de los intros... 

* * *

**De lícor y otros pecados**

El vodka todavía se saboreaba en su boca...

La cabeza le pesaba, los odios le retumbaban, y sin embargo estaba feliz, confundida y aturdida pero feliz, besarse, solo Dios había logrado inventar algo tan bueno como para confundirse con un pecado, y que luego te terminara pesando igual que uno, pero con la expiación del castigo, este se pagaba solo.

Imágenes como ráfagas se apoderaron de su cabeza, una risa de nerviosismo, _¿o de arrepentimiento?_, cruzó por sus cuerdas vocales haciéndolas vibrar excitadas.

Música estridente que descontrolaba los sentidos y erizaba la piel, cuerpos calientes rozando unos con otros en un baile pactado, el olor a hormonas adolescentes inundaba el ambiente.

_...La última copa..._

Lo había prometido, que rápido rompía sus promesas, y luego _ese_ juego de cartas, el liquido en las botellas se fue reduciendo al igual que la ropa, ambas estorbaban cuando eran muchas, su falda y sostén eran las últimas piezas sobre su blanca piel, en la de él solo el pantalón, unos ojos verdes del otro lado de la sala la observaban, malditos ojos, que correctos eran, que inocentes se advertían, cuanta ternura irradiaban.

_...Los odiaba..._

Odiaba como la veían, _como veían_, quería que esas orbes pecaran, con ella, _con quien fuese_, que se obscurecieran de lujuria, que brillaran de deseo, un pequeño destello la distrajo, un rayo de las luces del…¿Cómo llamarlo?... _Salón de fiestas escolares_ había dado de lleno en el poco líquido que salía de una botella de vodka y se escurría por una _boca de fresa con sabor a olvido_, una gota surcó de la comisura de esos labios a su barbilla para seguir por un camino un poco menos casto, y ella tuvo la mera necesidad de seguirla con la mirada, otra mas se fijaba en el vaivén de sus pecho.

_...Terminemos la partida...No, mejor bailemos..._

Ella en realidad detestaba bailar pero era su último as por jugar, su última táctica, además _estos_ ojos brillaban como ella deseaba que lo hicieran _otros_, él se deslizo por el sillón hasta situarse lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para dejar pasar un alfiler, él le hablo al oído, ella olvido lo que le dijo, solo supo que la brisa de su aliento le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, él busco con su nariz la suya, su boca termino encontrándose con los labios de _dios entristecido_ que él poseía, las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, se pararon del sillón para comenzar a bailar, el recorría ávido su espalda, mientras que ella reía entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia, de repente el mundo eran ellos tres, la deidad doliente, _el hada corrompida y el ángel desesperanzado_, tonalidades de colores pasaron por sus ojos, pero prevalecía el esmeralda, entre los besos ella logró voltear, el ángel permanecía en la misma esquina, en la misma pose, en la misma butaca.

_...Con diferente mirada..._

Con la que ella quería, sentía como se abría un camino de _besos_ (si es que a esa cosa perturbadora podía llamársele así) sobre su cuello, le dirigió una sonrisa con cinismo, los ojos jade relampaguearon, ella se alejó sutilmente, él lo percibió y no la dejo ir, no sin antes memorizarla, sus esencias se mezclaron, la de _flor marchita_ con la de _inocencia perdida_, el sabor la aturdió, se retiro sin decir nada, sin voltear, él no la retuvo, solo deslizo por ultima vez su mano sobre su cintura he inclino su rubia cabellera sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin medio pensamiento, el hada llego y bailo con el encanto que le queda, haciendo ondear su cabellera color cereza.

..._Y funciono.._

El juego de nuevo comenzó pero con diferente protagonista, una oleada de demostraciones desesperadas de cariño recorrieron su cuerpo, al fin y al cabo había conseguido lo que había querido.

Esa mañana se percato de que definitivamente el sabor a vodka era idéntico al _olvido_, idéntico a la _desesperanza_, idéntico al de _ambos_.

* * *

Fiu!!! acabe ojala y le haya gustado agradecería MUCHERRRIMISISIMO un **review **si les ha gustado y un maleficio doloroso si es un fiasco, cualquier duda con respecto a este mmm drabble? viñeta?... no duden en preguntar

ATTE. Su escritora loser y engorrosa

**Andie**


End file.
